No Place That Far
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: Bosco was an Army Ranger, and with the war in Iraq he's called back into duty.
1. Default Chapter

Bosco woke up from a deep sleep at 4:45, Thursday morning. He was used to waking up like that, it became a routine. He glanced at the dark ceiling above his head. He rubbed his eyes slowly and sat up in bed. He searched for the remote and found it on the floor by his shoes. He turned on the TV to CNN. More news of the shuttle disaster was running across the screen. He couldn't stomach what happened to those brave soles. He turned the channel to a local station where more news was on talking about Iraq and the weapons inspectors. Christ, he thought, was there such thing as good news anymore? He stared at the words running across the screen. He sighed and turned the TV off. He rolled over and stared at the clock until 7:30, when he decided to get up.  
  
He went for his morning jog down to the Neighborhood Park and back. The weather was a little cool and breezy but that didn't bother him. It always made him run better when it was just a little on the nippy side. He looked at his stopwatch as he approached the entrance of the park; it read 5 minutes and 10 seconds. That was the best mile he had ran in a long time. He continued to jog through the winding roads and arrived home later.   
  
He took a luke-warm shower and felt the water run over his bare skin. He sighed a sigh of relief as he looked up at the water falling from the showerhead. He felt energized, like he had slept the whole night. He hopped out of the shower and dried, and proceeded to make breakfast but was interrupted by his phone ringing.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Boz, this is Faith. What ya doing?"  
  
"I was fixing to cook breakfast, you wanna come over and eat?"  
  
The thought of Bosco cooking really didn't bring a good picture to Faith's mind. She smiled at the image of him in an apron. "What are you cooking?"  
  
"Bacon, eggs, the usual. I've got plenty here."  
  
"Nah, I'll pass. But thanks though."  
  
He shrugged. "Have it your way." He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he proceeded to crack eggs. He cracked one open but bits and pieces of the shell fell into the bowl along with the eggs. "Dammit."  
  
"What?" Faith could just see him in the kitchen.  
  
"I just got egg shell in the eggs."  
  
She laughed. A little crunchiness in the eggs didn't sound to intriguing. "Bos, I'm gonna go. I have a dentist appointment in a few so I'll see you at work."  
  
"Bye." He hung up the phone and began eating his "food" he had made for breakfast.  
~~~~~  
"You know, you really missed a good breakfast this morning Faith." Bosco replied as he stared at her from the driver's side of the RMP, rubbing his belly at the same time.  
  
"Oh did I? You like a little crunch to your eggs?"   
  
"I took the shells out. How did your appointment go?"  
  
"I have to get two fillings next week."  
  
He gave a sly laugh.  
  
"It's not funny Boz, those things hurt like hell."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never had a cavity in my life."  
  
"You've never had a cavity?"  
  
"Nope. Never."  
  
The RMP grew quiet as they sat there and patrolled the street. Bosco leaned back in his seat, his restless night finally catching up to him.   
  
"Boz, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you ever thought about this crap that is going on with Iraq? About how all those guys are being sent over there."  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about it. I'd love to go over there and do my part in this. Sadaam and Osama don't have a right to do what they are doing."  
  
"But think about it. Does America have the right to go over there and do what we are doing?"  
  
"It all depends on the opinion of the person I guess." He looked at her, wondering why it was such a sensitive topic to her.  
  
"You are in the reserves right? Since you were an Army Ranger."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She just looked at him. No wonder he thought the way he did about the war. But she pretty much felt the same way. War was pointless. There are street wars everyday and nothing good comes out of them.  
  
"Faith, I would just love to go over there and kill both of them and end it all right now. I don't want my kids to have to live through what we have." He looked her in the eyes, sure of what he was saying.  
  
Bosco went home that night at 11:45 after stopping by the bar for a couple of drinks. Even Davis was talking about Iraq and all the recent recruits. He sat down on the couch and took his boots off. He stared at the wall behind the TV; he really didn't feel like turning it on. More bad news would be on anyway. He went to the bathroom and ran cold water over his face. It felt good. The phone ringing startled him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maurice."  
  
"Hey ma, what's up?"  
  
"Have you seen the news? All those boys that are being sent over seas?"  
  
"Yeah ma, how could I miss it?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
"Ma, what are you worried about? You know America is gonna kick some ass."  
  
"It's not that Maurice." She grew silent. He knew exactly what she was worried about but he didn't really want to talk about it.   
  
"Ma, I'm 32. They only recruit younger guys."  
  
"Unless they really need more men."  
  
"Why would they need more men? We aren't even in a war yet."   
  
"Maurice, I'm just worried, that's all. I want you to stay here."  
  
"Well if the call me I gotta go. Just don't worry about me." He hung up the phone and ran both of his hands over his face. What if they did recruit him? He wanted to go over there so bad but then again he really was scared about it. He laid down in bed where he fell asleep thinking about Iraq and what kind of hell war actually was.  
~~~~  
"Private Boscorelli, get the troops moving!!" Gunfire flew all around Bosco as he ran through the blood and mud that was covered on the ground. His legs felt heavy and he couldn't run as fast as he usually could.  
  
"Bosco! Help me!" Bosco stopped in his tracks to turn and find his best friend lying on the ground, a gunshot wound to his chest.  
  
"Davey! Come on man, let's get you outta here." Bosco stared down at him through the caked mud that now covered his face. As he slouched over to pick Davey up a sharp sting was sent through his back. He had been shot and left to die on unknown territory.  
~~~~  
Bosco sat straight up in bed. It was only 1:15 am. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavy. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He ran a hand over his damp hair. Now he was having nightmares about it, could it get any worse? He turned on the TV to Nickelodeon where Spongebob Squarepants was on. He left it there; it was the only positive thing that was on.  
~~~~  
He woke up again at 8:30 to his phone ringing. He thought, 'damn, can't I ever sleep late?'   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Maurice Boscorelli?" A deep voice on the other line spoke confident and loudly in Bosco's ear. He pulled the phone away and sighed from the pain his eardrums felt.  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"This is Recruiter James Larry. I was just making sure you still lived here in New York. Have a nice day."  
  
Bosco hung up the phone and stared at it, confused at what the call meant. Surely they wouldn't recruit him, he was too old.  
~~~~  
When he walked in the locker room everyone stopped and stared at him. He slung his bag down off of his shoulder and began to change. He didn't care what they were thinking; he had more important things on his mind. Faith touched his arm.  
  
"Boz..."  
  
She glanced down and then back up at him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Swersky said some recruiters were talking to him about you earlier today."  
  
"Really?" He acted interested but he really wasn't. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.  
  
"Yeah, they didn't say when they would be back though."  
  
"Well what did they talk about?"  
  
Christopher popped his head in, "Roll call."  
~~~~  
After debriefing Bosco's curiosity was running as he waited for Faith to continue her story. She didn't bring it up until he mentioned it.  
  
"Well, what did they talk about?"  
  
"Boz, I'm not even supposed to be telling you this. Swersky said he'd tell you later."  
  
"I won't tell anyone."  
  
"He said they were just asking about how you do on the job, your physical appearance, and if you are stable enough to be in hectic situations."  
  
"Stable?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He scratched his eyebrow and glanced at her from the driver's side of the car. "A recruiter called me this morning."  
  
"Yeah?" Faith turned to look at him, dreading that he probably was going to get sent over there.  
  
"He just wanted to check my information. See if my address was right and everything."  
  
"Oh." Bosco could tell Faith was worried just like his mother.  
  
"Faith, don't worry. That phone call could mean a lot of things. They'll take younger guys over me anyway."  
  
"I know, but still. I don't want to go to war."  
  
"Faith, look at me. It'll be okay. Whatever happens, happens. We have no control over it. And if I get sent over there, I'll stay safe for you. I won't do any heroics, I'll just do what I'm supposed to and stay out of danger as much as I can. I'll do that for you Faith."  
  
She nodded and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. War tears everyone up.  
  
"55 David to central, house needs you in for a word with the lieutenant."  
  
Bosco queued his radio, "10-4."  
~~~~  
Swersky met them at the front desk, a grim look across his face.   
  
"Boscorelli, I need to see you in my office." Bosco stared at Faith who knew exactly why they were called in.   
  
"I'll be right back Faith." He gave a small smile and walked up the stairs to the office.  
~~~~  
Two recruiters from the army greeted him. They shook his hand and offered him a seat.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, to our understanding you were an Army Ranger before becoming a law enforcement officer."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And you are still in the reserves."  
  
"Yes sir." Bosco's stomach felt like butterflies as he waited for the truth to come out. His palms were cold and clammy and his mouth was dry.  
  
"We are here to tell you that you have been called to active duty. You are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning at 0900 hours. Be at the airport then."  
  
"Where are they sending me?"  
  
"Iraq."  
  
The room grew hot when those words were spoken. Bosco nodded and stared at the floor. He knew this was going to happen; it was just a matter of time.  
  
He asked, "Sir, with all due respect, I thought they were just sending younger guys over there. Why did they choose me?"  
  
"Your military history is nothing but good. Your experience is excellent and we need a guy like you over there to help out."  
~~~~  
Bosco met Faith in the roll call room. She had been crying, he could tell.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm leaving for Iraq at 9:00 tomorrow."  
  
She didn't say anything. She just stared back at him, disappointed to hear that he would be leaving soon.  
  
"Faith, we haven't even declared war yet. This is just precautionary."  
  
"It'll happen soon though. Just give it time."  
  
"Have a little faith, Faith."  
  
"I'll be there to see you leave." She smiled through her tear soaked face. There was nothing she could do to keep him here so she decided to be his support.  
~~~~  
Rose, Faith, Fred, Emily, Charlie, Sully, Davis, and Mikey all showed up at the airport to see Bosco off. He was dressed in his Army dress uniform. Faith couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked in it.  
  
"Wow Bosco, you look impressive in that."  
  
"The recruiter told me to wear it. I'm surprised it still fits." He ran his hand over the buttons.   
  
Rose approached him, a handkerchief to her nose. "Stay safe Maurice. Be smart." She hugged him.  
  
Fred even hugged him for support. "You show Iraq who America is man. Kick some ass."  
  
"I will." He smiled at Fred; surprised he was actually there.  
  
Faith followed him to the ticket booth, not wanting to let him go. "Boz, just be careful. I'll be praying for you here."  
  
"Okay Faith. You stay safe too."  
  
"You have angels watching over you. More than angels! You have God on your side." She hugged him and didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay in his warm embrace forever.  
  
"Bye. I'll see you soon." He waved as he walked to the plane.  
  
I Believe  
By: Diamond Rio  
  
Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears we never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe  
  
That when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, I believe  
  
Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
The people who don't see the most  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
'Cause I believe  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe 


	2. Chapter Two

No Place That Far Part Three  
  
Faith watched the plain take off and followed it until it disappeared behind some clouds. Bosco was gone and there was no telling when she'd see him again. Fred was at her side being as supportive as he could. Faith looked at him, wiping away the tears she had been crying.  
  
"Well, he'll represent America well." Fred placed a hand on Faith's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, he will. Thanks for coming Fred. It really meant a lot to Boz, I could tell."  
  
"No problem." He gave her a reassuring smile.   
~~~~  
Bosco was sitting beside several other guys that were also dressed in army fatigues. They were much younger and looked much more frightened. Bosco stared out the window into the blue sky. He was scared as hell but he tried not to show it. There was no backing out of it now.  
  
"That guy looks a little old to be recruited." Bosco turned to see that two guys behind him were talking about him. Already, he was getting annoyed with people.  
  
The guy next to the window worked up enough courage to ask him, "Hey man, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 32."  
  
"Oh." The younger man sat back in his chair, confused to why Bosco was even on the flight.  
~~~~  
The plane reached Iraq the next day. When they got off the weather was way different than it was in New York. It was hot, dry, and miserable. Bosco reached for his cell phone that was in his back pocket. He dialed Faith's number right off.  
  
"Hello?" Faith answered groggily.  
  
"Hey Faith." Bosco felt calm when he heard her voice.  
  
"Where are you at Boz?"  
  
"Iraq. We just got here." He watched as some groups jogged passed him.  
  
"What are you doing calling me? Aren't there security measures and things?"  
  
"They haven't said anything about it."  
  
An older man with the rank of corporal approached Bosco, files in hand.   
  
"Authorization of the use of cell phones is not permitted. I must confiscate that." He reached his hand out, waiting for Bosco to hand over the only thing he had left of Faith. That was the only way he could get a hold of her.  
  
"Can I finish this phone call please?"  
  
"No." The corporal waited impatiently.  
  
"Faith, I gotta go. I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and handed it to the much older man.  
  
"I'm Corporal Manor." He waited for Bosco to shake his hand.  
  
"I'm Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"What is your rank?"  
  
"I haven't talked to anybody about that yet. I'm in the reserves and they just called me to active duty. We just arrived from New York."  
  
"Well, go to that building right over there, they'll tell you all you need to know Boscorelli."  
~~~~  
Faith hopped out of bed, not wanting to sleep. She turned the TV on to CNN where they were talking about Sadaam Hussein and the recent finding in Iraq. Her stomach churned as she listened to Colin Powell talk about the case America had against the menace to USA's society.  
  
"We do have reason to believe Hussein and Iraq are hiding something from us. The chance of war is likely." Colin Powell spoke during a press conference in Washington D.C. Fred was awakened by the noise from the television.  
  
"Faith? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Why are you watching that? You never watched it before."  
  
"Well, my best friend was sent over there. Now I'm interested. His future depends on if congress declares war or not. I'm sorry I woke you." She turned the TV off and stood up to leave the room.  
  
"Faith, it's okay. I'm sorry it happened to Bosco but that is what happens when you are in the reserves. I'm sure it'll be okay."  
  
"I'm so sick of everyone saying that. How do you know it'll be okay? Bosco could be sent to the front lines. All possibilities are open."  
  
"What do you want me to say Faith? That Bosco is going to die? That you'll never see him again? Because that is what you are implying."  
  
"No, that's not what I'm implying. I just want him to be back here out of harm's way."  
  
"He's in danger here just as much as over there. You too. You guys go out there and dodge bullets for people that you don't even know. What's the difference about Iraq?"  
  
"The difference is that Bosco would be here with me and I would be able to back him up."  
~~~~  
"Boscorelli, you are here from New York City, correct?"  
  
Bosco stood in front of Colonel David Blake's desk not long after talking to Corporal Manor.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And you were an Army Ranger before becoming a police officer."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We are going to have you as a Specialist. From now on you are known as SPC Boscorelli. You are with the 75th Ranger regiment out of Fort Benning, Georgia. Go get to know your men; you will be working with them a lot. We'll call you and your regiment in later to debrief you on what you will possibly be doing if and when the war begins. Good day."  
~~~~  
Bosco walked in the 75th Ranger regiment building. There were around 20 men sitting around, discussing things. What they were discussing, Bosco didn't know. They all turned to look at Bosco.  
  
"I'm SPC Boscorelli. I'm the Specialist for this regiment. Colonel Blake sent me over here to get to know you guys." He sat down in a chair around the table where the guys were sitting. He began again, "I'm going to tell you guys a little about me, and then you guys can do the same. I'm from New York City; I was an army ranger about 9 years ago. Before they called me to active duty I was a police officer for the NYPD. I'm a little rusty on military lingo but being around you guys will probably get me used to it again. I hope we have a successful military experience together."  
  
The other guys told their stories. Bosco began to feel a little more relaxed as time went on. Nothing really had changed since he was a ranger. The guys acted the same and the tension was the same. He just couldn't believe he was back here again, on the brink of a new war. 


	3. Chapter Three

Faith woke up at 7:45 the next day after a horrible dream. She couldn't remember exactly what happened, all she knew was that Bosco wasn't with her anymore. The feeling was awful, something she never wanted to experience. She glanced at Fred who was snoring away. She wished she could be as easy going as him; not even worrying that Bosco might never come home. She got up and started a pot of coffee and turned on CNN.  
  
She sat down on the couch and blew on her coffee, cooling it down while keeping her eyes on the news. Recent findings about the shuttle were on at the moment.   
  
"Put on some Iraq news." Faith talked to the TV as if it could hear her. She didn't want to hear about the shuttle, she pretty much knew it was NASA's fault. Fred walked in the living room slowly.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing?"  
  
"Watching TV, is that okay with you?"  
  
He sat down beside her and placed his right hand on his head. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Just a few minutes."  
  
"Why are you watching this crap? It's all depressing."  
  
"I wanna hear about Iraq and what they have planned."  
  
Fred looked at her then back at the TV. "Faith, Bosco is going to be okay. I've never really said good things about the guy but he's smart. He might be a loud mouth bigot sometimes but he knows how to use his head. You've said it before yourself, if there was ever a major crisis you would want Bosco working it."  
  
"I know. I'm just worried because I can't be over there to back him up. I've never experienced war or the military so I don't know what to expect."  
  
"It'll be okay." He ran his hand over her face, trying to make her feel positive.  
~~~~  
Bosco lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The bed wasn't too comfortable but at least he got one. He glanced at his watch that was now set for Iraq time. It must've been around 8:00 in the morning he figured. He grabbed his cell phone that they later gave back to him. They told him to use it for emergency use only but he wanted to call Faith so bad. He dialed her number and listened to the phone ring on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Faith answered, wondering whom it was.  
  
"Hey Faith." Bosco whispered, afraid to wake his regiment up.  
  
"Boz, what are you doing calling me? I thought you couldn't."  
  
"Well, I can't sleep. I just wanted to talk." He glanced at the bed next to him, making sure the guy didn't wake up.  
  
"What time is it over there?"  
  
"2 am."  
  
"Get some rest Boz, you are going to need it."  
  
"I wanted to call at a convenient time for you."  
  
Bosco noticed Corporal Manor standing over his bed. He looked pissed. "Faith, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and waited for Manor to talk.  
  
"Specialist Boscorelli, give me that phone." He reached his hand out towards Bosco's face. Bosco placed it in his hand, scared to what he might say.  
  
"We told you not to be talking on it unless it was an emergency. You owe me 200 in the morning." He walked off. Damn, 200 pushups? Bosco thought that was for the younger guys. He just knew how to piss everyone off. He rolled over on his side and dozed off.  
~~~~  
"Boscorelli, get your regiment up there!" Bosco turned around, his face covered in other men's blood as he ran to find his men. He tried to scream but nothing would come out. He tried to move his legs faster but they wouldn't move. Gunshots fired and he could feel the heat off of each bullet. This wasn't like a street war back in New York, this was hell.  
~~~~  
Bosco sat up in bed. Sweat covered his body and his heart was racing. Those dreams came to him every night now and he was getting sick of it. He would never get any rest if it kept happening.  
~~~~  
Faith went into work and made it to roll call just in time. Everyone stared at her as she made her way to a seat in the back of the room. She stared back, speechless but pissed at the same time.  
  
"As you already know, Officer Boscorelli has been sent over to Iraq. His rank is specialist, which is equal to a corporal. Be proud that he is representing America. I want you to keep him in your prayers, as well as all the other men that have been sent over there." Swersky kept a solemn look on his face. He was worried about Bosco just as bad as Faith was.  
~~~~  
Faith's mind wasn't on work today. She waited in line to be assigned a radio but she forgot where she was. Sully and Davis were waiting behind her.  
  
"Faith, you okay?" Sully placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"Yeah." She glanced back at him, then to the front of the line.  
  
"Who does Swersky have you riding with?"  
  
"I'm riding solo for now."  
~~~~  
The regiments were awakened at 5:45 that morning. That didn't bother Bosco, he couldn't sleep anyway. He hopped out of bed and began changing. Corporal Manor approached him, a serious look to his face.   
  
"Your regiment will be training for an ambush today. Get your men ready, we will start as soon as breakfast is over."  
  
"Yes sir." They saluted and Bosco was released for breakfast.  
~~~~  
Faith made it home later that night. Fred had the news on, his face filled with anger and doubt.  
  
"What is it Fred?"  
  
"Come sit down."  
  
She watched the TV, dreading what she was going to hear.  
  
"Iraq is hiding nuclear weapons and U.S. weapons inspectors cannot vouch for them." A news anchor spoke, her words hitting Faith like a freight train.  
  
"Colin Powell says the brink of war is approaching. War could be started any time now."   
  
Faith began to cry. Now she knew Bosco was in immediate danger. She wanted to go over there and take him away from the madness but there was nothing she could do. All she could do was sit and watch the news and hope Bosco would stay safe.   
  
Fred glanced at her. "It's out of our hands Faith. May God be with Bosco and America." A tear ran down his cheek.  
~~~~  
Bosco and his regiment began training. The heat pounded down on them like a heater. Sweat ran into his eyes. They were training for a flanking movement. He was in the front with four of his other men. Five were to the right of him and five were to the left of him.  
  
Bosco spoke to his men, "This is to set up a trap for the enemy. They walk in between us and they have nowhere to go."  
  
Later that day the regiment was sent to the firing range to practice target shooting. This reminded Bosco of the academy. He loved target shooting so this was something he could actually look forward too. He stared at the other men as they practiced. Thoughts crossed his mind. What if they did go to war? Which of these men would be doomed? He ran his hand over his face and felt the caked on sweat from earlier. He wanted a shower so bad.  
~~~~  
After dinner that night the men were given some free time. Bosco decided to write a letter to Faith since he wasn't allowed to call her. It was the only communication he could have toward her. He pulled out a black pen from a pocket on his cargo pants.  
  
Faith,   
Hey, how's work going? I'm not allowed to call you anymore so I'm going to have to write you. Who do they have as your partner? Today we trained for ambushes and things like that. It wasn't fun at all. The heat is killing my men and me. This place is nothing like New York. I keep having these dreams about being in combat. Dreams that I wake up to in a cold sweat. My heart beats out of my chest. Sometimes I can't remember the dream but sometimes I can. Faith, I want to come home to you so bad, I pray everyday that this turns out okay. I'm keeping you in my thoughts, as well as everyone back at "Camelot." You stay safe for me and I'll do the same for you. If the war does start and I die, don't mourn for me. Just remember that I'll be out of harm's way and I won't be in Iraq where hell is. Tell everyone hi for me. God bless you and I'll see you soon. I love you so much.  
  
Maurice  
  
He looked over the letter. It was somewhat negative but he wanted Faith to know how he felt. He folded up the paper and placed it in an envelope. He leaned his head against the wooden pole behind him and closed his eyes. Images of New York and Faith filled his mind. He smiled and kept his eyes closed, never wanting to lose those images that he had grown to love so much. 


	4. Chapter Four

Bosco woke up feeling rushed once more. For some reason he had a bad feeling about the next day. He wiped the sweat from his brown and glanced at all the other men who were sound asleep. He wanted to call Faith so bad but his cell phone was M.I.A. He glanced at his watch and frowned, it was only 3:30. Good thing they woke the troops up early. He rolled over and sighed a heavy sigh, wishing he were in his apartment in New York City, sirens wailing throughout the night. He never thought he'd miss it but he really did.  
~~~~  
Faith woke the kids up at 9:30. They didn't have school that day but she wanted to wake them up anyway. She needed to talk to them about the war situation and how Bosco fit into all of it.  
  
"Mom, why can't we sleep, we are off today?" Charlie squinted and yawned, angry about having to get up on a day off.  
  
"Because, I need to talk to you guys. Go sit on the couch."  
  
"Can this wait until later?" Emily put on her housecoat and gave her mother a dirty look.  
  
"No." Faith followed them down the hall and into the living room where they waited, wondering what their mother wanted.  
  
"Guys, have you been talking about the situation in Iraq at school?"  
  
"Some, but not really. No one really cares." Emily leaned back on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. Faith could tell that she really didn't care.  
  
"Well, more than likely we are going to go to war with them. I've stayed up late almost every night and I've been watching CNN."  
  
Charlie looked frightened. "Mom, are we gonna die?"  
  
Emily placed a hand on his back. "No, I don't even know why she is telling us this. It has nothing to do with us. It's over seas in another country for crying out loud. We shouldn't be thinking about war, we are too young."  
  
Faith's anger was at its edge. "I'm telling you this because Bosco was sent over there." Faith leaned back and waited for their response.  
  
"Uncle Bosco was sent over there? What do you mean?" Charlie was upset about this.  
  
"Bosco used to be in the army Charlie. They called up most of the men from the reserves back to active duty. He's in Iraq to protect us."  
  
Charlie began to cry. "So is Bosco going to die?"  
  
"No baby, Bosco's not going to die." Faith pulled him into a hug where he began to cry like a baby. Emily just stared at both of them, no emotions showing on her face.  
~~~~  
Corporal Manor approached Bosco once again, first thing in the morning. "Specialist Boscorelli, we have a meeting in the mess hall. Get over there stat."   
  
Bosco walked in the mess hall where other officers were waiting. For some reason he pretty much knew what this meeting was about. Some urgent news about the war must've been brought up. He sat down beside four other men who all greeted him with a nod.  
  
Manor approached the podium and began his speech by clearing his throat. "Welcome men. You are probably wondering why we are here, most of you probably already know. The United States Congress has declared war on Iraq. This information was presented to us this morning."   
  
Bosco stared at other men who knew they were now doomed. He rubbed his eyes and stared down at the table. He knew this news would tear Faith up.   
~~~~  
Faith let the kids go back to bed but Charlie wanted to sit with her on the couch. She knew that he looked up to Bosco and she felt bad for telling him but he needed to know. This wasn't some secret to keep from everyone. Emily went to bed without saying a word to anyone. Faith turned on the TV to CNN, she had seemed almost addicted to watching it now. Once again, Colin Powell's face was on, a solemn expression painted across everyone in the room.  
  
"Iraq and Sadaam Hussein have not compromised with us. They are not being cooperative and are hiding something from us. We gave them a chance to explain themselves but they chose not too. U.S. Congress has declared war on Iraq. That is all I have now, more will be added in a press conference later today."  
  
Faith's chest grew tight. It was official, war had been declared. She stared down at Charlie who knew exactly what was going on.   
  
"Charlie, America is at war now." She ran her hand over his hair.  
  
"I know. But don't worry, the angels are with Bosco, I know it."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course. I'm going to pray for him." Faith began to cry. She tried her hardest to hold them in but they poured down her face.   
~~~~  
Bosco was ordered to tell his troops after breakfast. He was never good at breaking the bad news to people but it was now his job to do that. He stared over the young faces as they waited for him to speak.  
  
"Congress has declared war. Be ready for real and serious combat." Bosco looked down at his polished boots and back at the men.  
  
A young man in the back spoke up, "We haven't gotten the chance to train for all of the stuff they want us to do."  
  
"I know. But what can we do about it now? We just have to use our common knowledge and survive."  
  
"Specialist Boscorelli, we need you in Corporal Manor's office." A man from a different battalion approached him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He walked in his office and two other corporals and a captain were waiting. The saluted one another and began business. Corporal Manor was the first to speak.  
  
"Specialist Boscorelli, your troop will be sent out on an ambush. Basically like the one you trained for yesterday."  
  
"When?" Bosco knew that ambushes were pretty dangerous.  
  
"Tomorrow at 0600 hours. Prepare your men, this one is going to be dangerous."  
~~~~  
Bosco pulled out a pen and paper once more and sat on his bed. He was almost positive that Faith knew about the war but he wanted to tell her anyway. He had to vent somehow.  
  
Faith,   
As you know, we are officially in a war. I'm being sent out on a mission tomorrow morning at 6:00 so be thinking about me while I'm out here. I'll be smart Faith, don't worry about me. I'll keep a cool head and not try any heroics. I can't, I've got my life and other men's lives in my hands. Send my regards to everyone there, and tell everyone that I love them so much. Hopefully this war will end soon with America on top. I wrote this poem and I think right now is the best time to share it with you. I hope it doesn't sound to corny:  
  
Sometimes we laugh, sometimes we cry  
Sometimes we just learn how to sigh  
Life is tragic, through our tears we see  
That evil is here, and always will be  
No matter how hard we try  
The world will always cry  
War does not solve problems or take away the pain  
Death is death, no matter who is to blame  
Why can't we all just get along?  
And sing a happy, joyful song?  
End all the terror and pain in our life  
End all of the suffering, pain, and strife  
As long as the human race is here  
The death of our nation will always be near  
  
I love you Faith. Stay safe!  
  
Maurice  
  
Bosco looked over the letter and poem. Tears formed in his eyes as he read it. He was so scared to go out into combat but he couldn't back out of it. A man from his regiment stood over him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"SPC Boscorelli, you okay?"  
  
Bosco wiped away a few tears and said, "Yeah. I'm fine, just writing some letters."  
  
"Girlfriend back home?"  
  
"Nah, a really dear friend. Someone I wish I could see again."  
  
"Oh you will, sir. You'll see her again." He smiled and walked away and somehow it made Bosco feel good. He wished he could have the spirits of the younger men. He folded the paper and placed it in an envelope.  
~~~~  
When Faith went into work everyone stared at her once more. It was a feeling she had gotten used to. It was like she was the one that was going to be sent to die. She ignored everyone and tried to keep her mind off of the war.   
  
"Faith, I'm so sorry about the news." Davis hesitated but pushed the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Thanks Davis. That means a lot." Faith wiped a tear off of her cheek and walked to her empty RMP. She stared at the empty passenger seat, the seat where Bosco should have been sitting. 


	5. Chapter Five

Bosco didn't sleep a wink the night before the ambush was to take place. He was so nervous about it. He worried about the fate of all his men, as well as his own. This wasn't going to be a day at the park; it was going to be work.  
  
The troops were awakened at 4:00 for enough time to eat and debrief. It took all of Bosco's will power to keep the breakfast down. Corporal Manor as well as other superiors entered the room, reports in hand and information about the day.  
  
"Men, settle down. Here is what we have on today. We are going to ambush the Iraqi's and collect stinger missiles. You will do it just as we practiced. No heroics get in there and get the job done and get out."  
  
A few men from Bosco's group looked worried but most of them were calm.   
  
"SPC Boscorelli, that shouldn't be too bad should it? I mean, we are only going to get stinger missiles. Nothing too hard." The younger man took a bite of eggs and waited for Bosco's response.  
  
"Never say that. We are still unsure about Iraq's power and if they are ready for us or not. Just keep a cool head, everything will go okay."  
~~~~  
Faith got home from work at around 11:00 from a day filled with dumb domestics to kids who shoplifted a candy bar at a local corner shop. She sat down beside Fred who was dozing on the couch.  
  
"Hey Faith. How was work?"  
  
"Never been better." She replied sarcastically, hating her job now.  
  
"You got something in the mail today." He handed her two envelopes that were addressed to her, from Bosco.   
  
She smiled as she opened both of them. Tears formed in her eyes as she folded them and placed them back in the envelopes.  
  
"What's wrong Faith?"  
  
"Bosco, his writing, it's so good." She covered her face and began crying like a baby. Fred pulled her into a hug, not sure what she meant.   
  
"Faith, look at me. Just because the war has started, that doesn't mean Bosco is going straight into combat, you know that right?"  
  
"I don't think I know anything about this Fred." She wiped tears away and went to bed.  
~~~~  
Bosco and his squad set up about 200 yards from the camp they were about to ambush. He was located in the front with four other men, while the rest of the squad was set up like in practice.   
  
Bosco stared back at his men. "Guys, I know we haven't practiced much but be smart. No heroics just do your job." He glanced back at the Iraqi camp through his binoculars. He noticed two Iraqi's escorting a young, white female across the grounds. He didn't know if she was with them or a hostage.  
  
"SPC Boscorelli, what do you have?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He looked harder through the binoculars. He noticed that her hands were tied behind her back and she looked like she had been beat. "Guys, I think we have an American hostage in that camp."  
  
He looked back at his men. What was he going to do about this? He watched them as they took her to a tent and left her there, alone. "Okay guys, let's go."   
  
The ambush began. Bosco made his way to the tent, dodging stray bullets that flew past his head. He unzipped it quickly to find the female with an Iraqi guard. Bosco followed his instincts and shot him, right between the eyes. He looked at the woman and said, "Come with me." He picked her up and carried her towards the four helicopters that were waiting.  
  
"Boscorelli, get to the helo, now!"  
  
He could hear Corporal Manor yelling from the front chopper. Bosco continued to carry the lady and got closer to the choppers. His legs felt heavy, like in his dreams he had been having. They were within 300 yards of the helos when a bullet grazed the woman's leg, causing Bosco to fall. The sand was blowing and it was hard to see. All he could hear was the girl screaming. He couldn't tell the extent of her injury, he just knew she had been hit.  
  
Bosco heard Corporal Manor over the radio. "Boscorelli, we've marked your spot. We've gotta get outta here to complete the mission. We'll be back to get you!" Bosco watched as the four choppers took off, leaving him and the unknown American to wait on Iraqi soil.  
~~~~  
Faith woke up at 2:45 feeling rushed. Her sudden movements had awakened Fred who was now sitting up next to her.  
  
"Faith, you okay?"  
  
"I know Bosco was sent into combat. I just know it."  
  
"You woke up to tell me that?" He rubbed his eyes and began to lie back down but jerked up again when Faith turned the TV on.  
  
"Faith, go to sleep. Why watch it, there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Because I know I'm not going back to sleep."  
~~~~  
Bosco carried the girl over a sand dune to hide from the Iraqi's that were still alive at the camp. He took his overcoat of his Battle Dress Uniform off and wrapped her leg wound in it. She winced as she watched him do it. He leaned up against the hill and sighed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What are you doing here in Iraq? I'm assuming you are American."  
  
"I'm a journalist. I was taken hostage around a month ago, thank God you guys came."  
  
He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the dirt from her face. "I'm Specialist Boscorelli."  
  
"I'm Nikki Heyworth." She reached her hand out and shook his.  
  
"It must've been pretty scary here with these people for a whole month." Bosco tried to make small talk while he thought about a plan in his head.  
  
"Yeah, it was. But that's the risk we take. Are we stuck here?"  
  
"No. My Corporal said they'd be back."  
  
"Specialist Boscorelli, do you have a first name?"  
  
He picked up a hand full of sand and watched as the wind blew it out of his palm. "Yeah. Maurice. But call me Bosco."  
  
"Do you think we'll make it through this war?"  
  
"Of course. America always wins." He smiled at her through the dirt that was now caked on his face. Nikki couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked in camouflage pants and a brown shirt. Bosco couldn't help but notice how attractive she was.  
  
"Bosco, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"  
  
"No." He smiled but knew this was no time for romance. All he could think about was getting the hell outta there before the Iraqi's found them.  
  
"How old are you Bosco?"  
  
"I'm 32. And you?"  
  
"29."  
  
Bosco heard the footsteps of several people on the other side of the hill. He heard the conversation of two men, not speaking English of course.  
  
He whispered, "Nikki, we need to get outta here. Is your leg okay to walk?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"They know we are hiding here."  
  
He began to walk, slouched over to the ground so they wouldn't see him. Nikki followed, fear showing across her face. He looked back at her. "Don't worry Nikki, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
They walked what seemed like 4 miles when Nikki's leg began to grow sore. Luckily they were out of sight from the camp and could actually sit down and take a brake. Bosco opened up his canteen and offered her some water, and she gladly took some.  
  
"Rest that leg. We'll walk more later."  
  
"Bosco, do you think it was smart leaving the place where your corporal knew where you were?"  
  
"What other choice did we have? Stay there and get killed?"  
  
He sat down beside her and took the jacket off of her wound to look at it. He poured some water over it.  
  
"Ouch. Damn that hurt." She stared down at the wound and watched the water run over it.  
  
"We need to keep it clean or it'll get worse." He wiped some hair out of her face.  
  
"Thanks Bosco. I'd be dead if it weren't for you." She leaned in and kissed him lightly, but he pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Now's not the time for that. We've gotta keep our eyes open for everything. Are you ready to walk? We gotta keep moving."  
  
"Yeah." She stood up and didn't even look at Bosco.  
  
They reached the border of Iraq after about an hour of walking, where Iraqi soldiers heavily guarded it.   
  
All Bosco could think to say was, "Oh shit."  
  
Nikki looked at him, then back at the guards who were now approaching them.  
  
One man spoke the native language and Bosco was clueless.   
  
Nikki said, "Bosco, please tell me you speak this language."  
  
"I can't say that I do."  
  
Two other men took Bosco's gun and tied him and Nikki together and placed them on the back of a truck.   
  
"We are in some deep trouble Nikki."  
~~~~  
Faith watched the TV before going into work. She felt like she was addicted to it now, like if she turned it off she would miss something major. Of course Fred ridiculed her about it but she didn't care. She needed to stay updated. Right before she turned the TV off, Bosco's picture and Nikki's picture flashed up on the screen.  
  
The announcer spoke, "Just in, an American Specialist and an American journalist have been taken hostage. These are the first two hostages that have been taken by Iraq. The military has no other information at this time, just that they know that these two people are nowhere to be found. We'll have more in later."  
  
Faith slouched down on the floor and cried uncontrollably. Why Bosco? She screamed to let her frustrations out. Fred approached her, not wanting to hear the news.  
  
"Faith? What happened?"  
  
"Bosco's been taken hostage." 


	6. Chapter Six

Faith didn't want any comfort from Fred. He told her from the beginning that nothing was going to happen to Bosco and now it was. Him being taken hostage? What kind of hell was he going to be put through? Faith shuttered to even think about it but she couldn't shake it out of her mind. All Fred did was stare at her, watching her cry like a baby.   
~~~~  
Bosco and Nikki were placed in a small cell in a place the Iraqi's called a "prison." The floor was just dirt but the walls around them were sturdy and built well. Bosco sat down and leaned against the wall. Nikki stared at him from where she was standing.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know." He ran his hand over some dirt and stared at his combat boots. "What did you do when they had you hostage before I got here?"  
  
"They just kept me in a tent with a guard. They really didn't do anything."  
  
Bosco leaned his head against the wall, feeling sick to his stomach. He had to think of something, Nikki wasn't going to be much help.  
~~~~  
Faith went into work and Swersky called her in immediately. Of course he knew about Bosco, it was all over the news.  
  
"Faith, I don't want you on the streets today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know your head isn't on the job today."  
  
"What makes you think that Lieu?"  
  
Swersky tossed her a newspaper where Bosco and Nikki's picture were on the front cover. She felt sick as she saw the words 'Maurice Boscorelli' and 'hostage' together.  
  
"That's why Yokas. Go home, get some rest, and visit a church or something. I wish there was something I could do to help."  
  
"Me too boss, me too." Tears ran down her face uncontrollably as she read the article about Bosco and the girl.   
  
"Faith, you and I both know that Bosco is a smart guy. He is a good problem solver. He'll find a way out of this. Now get outta here and do something productive."  
~~~~  
Corporal Manor and other superiors were stumped. They had no idea where to even look for Bosco.   
  
"This is all my fault." Manor placed a hand on his forehead and looked down at his feet.  
  
General Thorpe, a mean and very good soldier approached them, his anger already boiling. "What do you mean this is your fault?"  
  
"We left him and the girl there so we could complete the mission. I told him we would be back but I should've known that the Iraqi's would find them."  
  
"You left them behind?"  
  
"Yes sir. The girl got shot and we didn't have time to go back. I wanted to complete the mission."   
  
"Well now we have more problems on our hands than if we wouldn't have completed that damn mission! We have a prized officer and a reporter out there, in Iraqi hands, probably being tortured. This is on you Corporal Manor, I just want you to know that."  
  
"I know." Manor looked down at the sand below his feet. He felt bad enough already, the last thing he needed was someone else yelling at him.  
~~~~  
Two Iraqi soldiers approached Bosco and Nikki's cell. They turned the key in the rusty lock and took them both to the leader of the group. Bosco could feel the bile in the back of his throat as he swallowed hard to get it to go back down. Never before in his life did he feel so scared. To Bosco's surprise the leader of the small group could speak English.  
  
"Hello, fellow Americans, I am Mohammed Babar." His Iraqi accent was thick and Bosco had to listen closely to understand him. "Tell me your names please. The man first."   
  
Bosco coughed and spoke, "I'm Maurice Boscorelli." He couldn't lie about his name; he had dog tags on and a nametag.  
  
"Ah, what is your rank Maurice Boscorelli?" Babar had a hard time saying his name.  
  
"Specialist."  
  
"Woah, so you are a big dog huh? How about the girl, what is your name?"  
  
"Nikki."  
  
Babar leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers over his beard. "I am one of Hussein's main men. I bet you are wondering why we have you here. Well, you'll find out." Babar snapped and one of the guards hit Bosco with the butt of his shotgun, in the face. Bosco fell to the dirt floor and felt his nose that was now gushing with blood.  
  
"I hate American soldiers." Babar kicked him in the stomach. Bosco coughed and the pain went shooting through his body. It was worse than times when his dad would beat him up.  
~~~~  
Faith sat on the couch and for once turned CNN off. She knew Bosco was hostage and she had pretty much lost hope that he was going to be okay. She stopped Emily as she came through the door after school.  
  
"Em, come here a second."  
  
Emily sat beside her. "What?"  
  
"Bosco has been taken hostage."  
  
"I know mom, I read the newspaper."  
  
"Do you have anything to say about it?"  
  
"No. There's nothing I can do so I'm not going to get all upset about it. Bosco didn't like me anyway."  
  
Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emily was acting so selfish.  
  
"What do you mean he didn't like you? He loves you and Charlie so much."  
  
"Yeah right, the man has no feelings. He just cares about one thing and you know it."  
  
"Emily, don't talk about my best friend like that. Especially at a time like this. He has feelings and he does care for you and Charlie both." Faith began to cry and Emily just stared at her. Faith didn't understand why Emily was acting this way.  
~~~~  
The guards escorted Bosco and Nikki back to the cell. To Bosco's surprise they didn't handcuff him to Nikki. The Iraqi's probably thought that Bosco was too hurt to try to do anything, but he wasn't. He was used to getting hit like that.   
  
He watched as one guard worked with the rusty lock. The other guard was turned around, doing something. Bosco couldn't tell what. He looked down at his pants of his BDU's. He noticed a string in his pants and bent over slowly, not making it obvious what he was doing. He pulled the string slowly out of his pants. Nikki watched him as he began to make a noose out of the string.   
  
He quickly put the string around the guard's neck and choked him. He watched as the guard fell to the floor, his mouth gasping for oxygen that he couldn't get go his brain. The other guard approached them but Bosco hit him once in the nose, killing him instantly.   
  
"Come on Nikki." Before they left Bosco pulled two small grenades off of one of the guards uniforms.  
  
He turned and looked at Nikki who could barely keep up with him. "How's the leg?"   
  
"It hurts like hell."  
  
In the distance Bosco could see an old truck. "Can you make it up that hill?" He pointed to the truck that was just on the horizon.  
  
"I think so. What are the grenades for?"  
  
"For distraction."  
  
He pulled one out of his pocket and looked at it. He quickly pulled the pin out and threw it as hard as he could, right where Babar and his men were staying.  
  
"C'mon, fast!" Bosco dragged her.  
  
About 10 seconds later the grenade exploded, sending Iraqi soldiers into a chaotic mode. Bosco carried Nikki and ran as fast as he could, making sure he wasn't being spotted by any foreign soldier. They reached the hill and climbed up in the old military truck.  
  
He looked under the steering wheel and found the wires that were needed to hot wire the vehicle. He quickly started it up and took one last glance at the Iraqi base.   
  
"Let's go Bosco!" Nikki yelled from the passenger seat.  
  
He put the vehicle into gear and they were off, away from the Iraqi base and on their way back to an American base.  
~~~~  
Faith woke up from a deep sleep on the couch to Charlie tugging at her shoulder.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I just needed some rest, I haven't slept in God knows how long."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"I prayed for Bosco all day today mom."  
  
"You did? That's good."  
  
Emily walked in the living room slowly and sat down at the end of the couch.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry I talked about Bosco that way. He's a good man. I mean, anyone who goes over there and risks their life for people that they don't even know is just awesome."  
  
"Em, why did you say the stuff that you did then?"  
  
"Because I don't know how to handle it. I'm just feeling mixed emotions right now."  
  
Faith pulled Charlie and Emily into a group hug. For some reason Faith felt like everything was going to be okay. She still had the worried feeling in her stomach but she wanted to think positive for a change. As everyone else had said, Bosco was smart. She needed to start thinking that way too.  
  
Before bed Faith sat down and began writing a poem to make herself feel better.  
  
Angels please come and save us  
We feel as if the world has betrayed us  
Please Lord be with my soul  
To live a positive life is my goal  
Through you Lord I know I can do this  
Your love and praise I will always cherish  
Please let me keep a positive mental state  
And let me learn not to hate  
Be with my enemies, as well as my friends  
And let them know that my unconditional love will never end  
Guide me through this time of need  
Please Lord, I'm down on bended knee  
Somehow I know things will be right  
The get through the hard part, that's the fight  
Please keep me thinking positive Lord  
Negative thoughts should be present no more!  
  
Faith read over the poem, amazed what she just created. Now she had to live by it. Tears ran down her face and to her surprise Fred was there to wipe them away.  
  
"Come to bed honey." Fred smiled and escorted her to the bedroom. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The song in this chapter belongs to Billy Dean, I don't own it...Please don't sue me on this!!!  
  
Bosco and Nikki were still driving in the army truck. Dust was all around them causing Nikki to have a coughing attack.  
  
Bosco looked at her, annoyed. "Are you okay? Did you lose a lung?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just can't take all of this dust."  
  
"Then why did you come to Iraq? That's all they have here."  
  
"I need experience."  
  
The army truck came to a quick halt, jolting them both forwards. Bosco looked at the gauges. He tapped on a couple and ran his hand over his sweaty hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nikki looked at the gauges as if she knew anything about them.  
  
"I think we are out of gas."  
  
Bosco hopped out of the truck and looked in the gas tank.  
  
"Yep, we are out of gas." He looked up at the hot sun that was beating down on them.  
  
"Well shit, what are we gonna do now?" Nikki pulled her hair off of her neck and waited for Bosco to come up with some more bright ideas.  
  
Bosco looked at the horizon in every direction.  
  
"The way I figure, we are about 10 miles from an American base. If we walk we are bound to find one."  
  
Nikki leaned against the truck. "Bound to find one? Bosco, we can't go on guessing! We are in the middle of a damn desert for crying out loud!"  
  
"Do you suggest something better? If you do, by all means, tell me!"  
  
Nikki stood in his face, one hand on her hip and her other hand pointing in Bosco's face.  
  
"Do I look like I know? I've been a hostage for God knows how long! I have no idea where we are, I'm scared, and I want to go home."  
  
Bosco turned away from her. "And you think I want to be here? I had no choice, I was forced here. Believe me Nikki, if I had a plan we would go through with it but I don't know what we are gonna do."  
  
"What do you mean you were forced here? You are in the military, it should've been obvious you were going to be sent over here."  
  
Bosco sat down in some shade that was being made by the truck. He placed a hand on his sweaty forehead. He was feeling sick.  
  
"Bosco, what do you mean by forced?"  
  
"I'm in the reserves. They called me up one day unexpectedly. I had no choice; I had to come over here. I had to leave everything that mattered to me. I admit, I was scared to come over here. I knew something like this was going to happen, I just had a gut feeling."  
  
"Where did you live before you were called to duty?" By this time Nikki was sitting beside him in the shade.  
  
"New York."  
  
She smiled. "I should've known by that accent. What did you do back in New York?"  
  
"I was a cop."  
  
"You are a cop. Don't talk like it is in the past." She smiled at him, trying to cheer him up some.  
  
He pulled out his canteen and took a small sip. Nikki followed, enjoying what little she could have.  
  
"Take it easy on that water, that's all we have."  
  
Bosco stood up and stretched, looking towards the eastern horizon.  
  
"Can you walk? We gotta get moving or the Iraqi's will find us."  
~~~~  
Swersky was not allowing Faith to come into work again. She really didn't want to go to work anyway; everyone stared at her as if she had the damn plague or something. She woke up in time to send the kids off to school and make breakfast for everyone. Fred sat with her before going to work.  
  
"Faith, I read that poem you wrote last night."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. It was good. It really brought tears to my eyes."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously. I really hope you think positive, it makes things a lot better around here."  
  
"You know what? Bosco wrote me a couple of letters before he went missing."  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"He said in one that if he died out there on the battle field to not cry for him. He said that I should be okay with it because he wouldn't be in the harsh world anymore. Actually, he described it as hell. He said he'd be away from the violence and chaos."  
  
"Bosco said that?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. But Fred," Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry more. Faith brought her into a hug, not really knowing what to say to her.  
  
"Go on Faith, finish the story."  
  
"But Fred, I can't not cry for him. He's my best friend. He's what makes me love my job. He doesn't deserve to die on a foreign land. He doesn't deserve to be tortured by those evil men. He deserves to be here, doing his job and helping people here Fred."  
  
She cried more, her tears falling faster.   
  
"I know Faith, but if he does die over there, at least we know he was defending America for us. He was fighting for us, and every other red blooded American. I know you don't want to hear this but maybe its Bosco's destiny, to die for his country."  
  
"Fred, he can't die. He's got too much to live for."  
~~~~  
Bosco ended up carrying Nikki. Her leg was hurting too bad and he didn't want to stop again. The sun began to set and he knew it would grow cold, that's how deserts were. Hot during the day, cold during the night. His muscles grew tired as he reached the top of a sand dune. Sweat poured into his eyes and burned them. He had to set her down; he was too weak to move any farther.  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
"Because I need to rest. It's hot, my sweat is dripping in my eyes, and I gotta find out where we are."  
  
Nikki leaned up against a dune and watched Bosco as he canvassed the area.  
  
"Bosco, tell me the truth, are we gonna make it through this?"  
  
He kneeled down beside her. "Well, judging on the amount of water we have left and our location, I really can't say. But to tell you the truth, things aren't looking too good. Just don't give up Nikki, stay alert for as long as you can."  
~~~~  
Faith decided to make a trip down to the supermarket. There was no food in the house and she needed to get away from the TV for a while.   
  
News bulletins were scattered around the store. Headlines read: "War and Iraq, is it the end?" "Two Americans reported missing in Iraqi Desert." Her stomach churned and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Faith? Faith Yokas?" She recognized the voice from somewhere and turned around to see that it was Rose Boscorelli.  
  
"Rose, oh my, how are you doing?" Faith pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Better than before. How are you?"  
  
"Not so good. But I'm trying to stay positive."  
  
Faith could tell Rose wasn't getting any sleep. The poor lady looked so tired.  
  
"Bosco is going to be okay, I know it." Faith looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I know he will. My boy is smart. Those Iraqi's won't out smart him. He's a hero, an unsung hero."  
  
"Yes he is." Faith wiped tears from her eyes. "Rose, I miss him so much."  
  
"Me too, me too." She pulled Faith into an embrace, an embrace Faith would never forget.  
Once In Awhile  
Billy Dean  
  
Once in awhile, someone comes along  
That one in a million heart  
So pure and so strong  
They can face up to the tears  
And somehow still find a smile  
That we only get, every once in awhile  
  
Once in awhile, someone has the eyes  
That one in a million look  
That never tells lies  
They can get you on your feet  
To walk that extra mile  
We only see every once in awhile  
  
That's why we call them heroes  
That's why we know their names  
And once you've heard their stories  
You're never quite the same  
  
That's why we call them heroes  
The best thing they ever do  
Is to point to the best in us all  
And say: "If I can, you can too."  
  
Once in awhile, I still hear his voice  
That one in a million voice  
Like two laughing boys  
He would hat it if we cried  
That never was his style  
Oh we still miss him, every once in awhile  
  
The can face up to the tears  
And somehow still find a smile  
That we only get, every once in awhile  
  
Oh, how I miss him, every once in awhile 


	8. Chapter Eight

Bosco had awakened to the cold night air. He looked down in his lap and noticed Nikki sleeping peacefully. He thought, 'how in the hell could I have fallen asleep at a time like this? The enemy could've easily found us.'  
  
Nikki turned over slowly and Bosco decided to wake her up. Now was probably the best time to walk, it wasn't hot.  
  
"Nikki, get up. We gotta get moving."  
  
"Just a few more minutes."  
  
"No, we need to go now."  
  
She looked up at him through her hair that covered her face. "Why?"  
  
"Because I said. Let's go."   
  
He stood up and waited for her to be fully awake. She brushed her hair behind her ears and looked at him, pissed off from having to get up.  
  
"Bosco, I meant to ask you earlier, where did you get that string that you used to kill that guard with?"  
  
"From my BDU's."  
  
"BDU's?"  
  
He shook his head. He had forgotten she was a civilian and probably didn't know what that was. "My Battle Dress Uniform."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They began to walk into the dark night. The cool air felt good on Bosco's skin. It had been forever since he felt cool air like that and he was enjoying every minute of it. Nikki on the other hand was freezing.   
  
"Why don't you wear that jacket that we put over your wound?"  
  
"It's covered in blood."  
  
"It's better than nothing, don't you think?"  
~~~~  
Faith sat with Charlie at the kitchen table and was attempting to help him with his homework. She couldn't comprehend the questions or really understand what they were saying.  
  
"Mom, do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Charlie."  
  
"You still thinking about Bosco?"  
  
"Always."   
  
"I told you mom, Bosco is going to be okay. Stop worrying."  
  
Faith ran her hand over his soft black hair. "What makes you so sure that he is?"  
  
"Because I've been praying for him. I've had dreams. I've dreamt that the army found Bosco in the desert, nearly dead, but they save him."  
  
"Charlie, why haven't you told me this before?"  
  
"Because you were already so upset, I didn't want to make it worse."  
  
Faith stared at her youngest child; amazed that he had dreamt stuff like this. It was startling but reassuring that at least someone was having positive dreams. When Faith did sleep she had nothing but nightmares.  
~~~~  
Daybreak reached Iraq and Bosco and Nikki were left with the hot desert sun beating down on them once more. Bosco was already hearing enough of Nikki's complaints, and they still had the whole day ahead of them.  
  
"Bosco, how much farther?"  
  
"I don't know Nikki."  
  
"My leg is really starting to hurt."  
  
"Well, my head hurts from your damn complaints. Do you hear me whining to you about it?"  
  
Nikki stopped and watched Bosco as he continued to walk. He turned around, wondering what he was going to hear this time.  
  
"Bosco, do you have to be an ass?"  
  
"Do you have to be such a cry baby?" He turned around and continued to walk. He knew Nikki would follow shortly after. She wouldn't stay out there by herself.  
  
"How much water do we have left?"  
  
He shook the canteen. "Enough for about two drinks each. Save them for when you are really needing it."  
  
"Two drinks each? Bosco, we need to find some water."  
  
He turned to look at Nikki.   
  
"Listen to me Nikki. What are we in the middle of?"  
  
"A desert." She looked at him confused.  
  
"Okay. What are some characteristics of a desert?" The tone in his voice was evident that he was annoyed with her.  
  
"Um, heat."  
  
"No Nikki! It's dry. There's probably no water for miles!"  
  
They continued to walk. The farther they walked the heavier Bosco's feet felt. His head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was lay down. He stared back at Nikki who looked like she was almost dead.  
  
"Nikki, are you okay?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Okay, let's rest for a second. I'm not feeling so hot myself."  
  
They sat down beside each other.   
  
"Boz, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that, it's just that this really sucks."  
  
Bosco nodded. He noticed that she had called him Boz. Thoughts of Faith flooded his mind. He missed hearing Faith call him Boz.  
  
"You just called me Boz." He said it quietly.  
  
"Yeah, do you not like that?"  
  
"I do. It just brought back some memories for me. My partner calls me Boz."  
  
"Your partner?"  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Faith. She's my best friend."  
  
"You'll see your best friend again. You'll hear her say Boz again."  
  
He stared at Nikki. Her words were a form of inspiration for Bosco and he didn't know why. Probably because she had been so negative this whole time and now something positive was coming out of her mouth.  
~~~~  
Faith had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was off and the house was silent. Fred was gone to work and the kids were at school. This was the only time Faith had to sleep, and she actually dozed off for once. Unfortunately the phone awakened her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Faith, it's me Fred."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You watching the news?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"We have it on CNN here, turn it on."  
  
She searched for the remote and found it under the couch. She quickly turned the TV on. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
A reporter spoke, "To our amazement, both Specialist Boscorelli and the journalist have both been recovered. They were found 5 miles south of an American base. They were both unconscious and in desperate need of medical care. Both are in critical condition at this moment."  
  
Faith wanted to scream for joy. "Oh my God Fred, they found him!"   
  
"I know Faith, let's just hope he gets taken care of. By they way they are talking it sounds like they weren't in good shape."  
  
"I know, but at least we know he is back in American hands."  
  
Faith hung up the phone. She was so happy, but still worried. The desert was a harsh place to be.  
  
"God, let Bosco be strong." She looked up at the cross above the TV.  
~~~~  
Some military doctors and Corporal Manor stood over Bosco's bed. He was still unconscious.   
  
Manor spoke up, "What do you think?"  
  
The doctor checked Bosco's IV and looked back at the Corporal.  
  
"He's in pretty bad shape. The next 6 hours are vital. If he makes it through he'll be okay."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"Same with her. Her leg wound is pretty infected but I think it'll be okay."  
  
Corporal Manor stood over Bosco's bed and squeezed his hand. "You make it through this Specialist Boscorelli. It takes a brave man to make it through the Iraqi desert."  
  
Chances Are  
Bob Seger and Martina McBride  
  
Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
  
All the rules of logic don't apply  
I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light  
  
I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace and your style  
  
And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me  
  
Chances are I'll see you  
In my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have  
  
You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met  
  
And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
And the morning I'll be longing for the night  
For the night 


	9. Conclusion

Faith immediately dialed the phone after hearing the news of Bosco being recovered. Rose answered, still clueless about the situation.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rose, is that you?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Rose, Bosco was found."  
  
Rose looked at the wall, thinking she heard Faith wrong. "What?"  
  
"They found Bosco and the journalist."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious."  
  
"Well, is he okay?"  
  
"We don't know right now. He's in a military hospital over there and they said he was in serious need of medical attention. That's all I know so far."  
  
Rose sat down, her knees feeling weak. "My baby was found." She began to cry. "God let him be okay."  
  
"Rose, he'll be okay. We just have to pray. Thank God he's in American hands now."  
~~~~  
Bosco was awake but he couldn't open his eyes. He felt heavy, like he had weights on top of him. He felt the IV in his arm and his first reaction was to rip it out, but he could barely pick his arm up, much less rip a needle out. He could hear people talk but he couldn't make out whom the people were.  
  
"This is Specialist Boscorelli, the man that went missing with the journalist." The doctor stood over Bosco, as well as 2 nurses and a military commander.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Corporal Manor approached them, the tone in his voice demanding.  
  
The doctor scratched his head and looked over the motionless body. "For now everything looks good. His body temperature is still pretty high and we need to work to get that down. He's still somewhat dehydrated but we have him hooked up to some saline."  
  
"And the journalist?"  
  
"She's awake. She wasn't as bad as him. Her leg wound is still infected but it'll be okay with time."  
  
Corporal Manor began to walk away. "Keep me updated. I don't want to lose him."  
  
Bosco could hear some of the conversation but he kept dozing off and on.  
~~~~  
Charlie came home from school later that day, his eyes wide as he watched the TV with Faith.  
  
"Mommy, what about Bosco?"  
  
"They found him. He's in the hospital right now."  
  
"At Mercy? Can we go see him?"  
  
"No baby, not at Mercy. He's still overseas."  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"They haven't told us that. He's probably sick from being out in the heat for so long."  
  
Emily walked in the room and sat down on the couch. She stared at the TV with a blank face.  
  
"Mom, so they found him right?"  
  
"Yes, yes they did."  
  
"Good."  
~~~~  
Nikki found enough strength to walk to Bosco's bed. She sat down on the side of it and stared at his face. He looked so peaceful, not like the troubled man she knew from the wicked desert.  
  
"Bosco, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."  
  
She held his right hand and waited. Nothing happened.  
  
"Bosco, squeeze my hand."  
  
She felt his hand constrict. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Bosco, I just want you to know that I owe you. You saved my life out there. Without you I'd still be out there, hostage to those evil people. Thank you so much."  
~~~~  
Corporal Manor as well as other superiors met in the main office of their regiment later that day.   
  
Manor sat behind his desk, worry showed across his face. "I hope he is okay."  
  
Colonel Bridgeway spoke up, "Why? Because you know it'll be your ass if we lose him."  
  
"No. I don't want to lose him."  
  
"Manor, we wouldn't be in that situation if you wouldn't have left him out there. You were taught in boot camp to never leave a man behind and what did you do? You left a good man behind!"  
  
"I know sir, it was a mistake. A mistake that will stay with me forever."  
  
"Your damn right it'll stay with you forever!" Bridgeway stared at him, his anger raging.   
~~~~  
Bosco was finally able to open his eyes. He was startled to see Nikki staring at him.  
  
"Well, sleeping beauty finally awakens." Nikki smiled at him.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in a military hospital."  
  
"Oh." He felt weak. He stared at other beds around him. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we both passed out in the desert and they found us. Good thing though, I think we were both on the brink of death."  
  
"I still feel like I'm on the brink of death."  
  
He laid back and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
"Bosco, I just want to tell you thank you."  
  
"For what?" He kept his eyes on the ceiling, not sure what Nikki was talking about.  
  
"For saving me. If you weren't here I'd still be a hostage. I'd never have survived that desert."  
  
"No problem. What are you doing over here anyway? Why would you wanna come here voluntarily?"  
  
"I've always wanted to come do things with wars. I'm adventurous, but never did I think this would happen."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"New Mexico."  
  
He stared at her. "It's crazy how someone from New Mexico and someone from New York can meet up like this."  
  
"It's a small world I guess."  
  
He moved in to kiss her but was interrupted by the doctor.  
  
"Well, I see you are finally awake. How do you feel?"  
  
"Weak, tired, thirsty."  
  
"Okay, you are still somewhat dehydrated. We'll bring you some water here in a minute and some food."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You need to eat."  
  
"I'll eat when I'm hungry. Just get me some water."  
  
Nikki watched as the doctor walked away. "You must not like hospitals too much."  
  
"I've always hated them, since I was a kid."  
  
Corporal Manor approached the bed. "I'm so glad you are awake. Do you need anything?"  
  
Bosco smiled, "My cell phone."  
  
He dialed Faith's number almost seconds after he got it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He heard Faith's voice on the other end. His stomach filled with butterflies. It had been so long since he had heard her voice.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Faith's knees grew weak. It was Bosco.  
  
"Bosco? Is that you?"  
  
"It's me Faith."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm stuck in a hospital right now but I'm fine."  
  
She began to cry. "Bosco, I'm so sorry all of that happened to you."  
  
"It's in the past Faith. I can't wait to see you again."  
  
"Do you know when that is?"  
  
"Sooner than you think. They are giving me a medical discharge. As soon as my body temperature decreases I'll get to come home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." He smiled and stared back at Nikki who was also smiling.  
~~~~  
Bosco's plane was scheduled to reach New York City at 12:45 pm. He stared out of the window, excited and scared. America seemed so different now. It seemed like home.  
  
The plane landed and Bosco reached the terminal where everyone waited. Faith ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my God Bosco, I thought I'd never see you again." She began to cry.   
  
"Of course you'd see me again, I'd never let myself die out there."  
  
She looked at him. "Bosco, I'm so glad you are back."  
  
"Faith, I'll always find my way back to you. My will to live was because of you." He smiled and hugged her again, happy to be home in America.  
  
No Place That Far   
Sara Evans  
  
I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Than waking up without you here  
And though the sun, will still shine on  
My whole world, would all be gone  
But not for long  
  
If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I will find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far  
  
It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
Lonely minds, or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much  
  
If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I will find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far  
  
Baby there's no place that far  
  
God Bless all the men and women who have been sent to Iraq...May God be with you and keep you safe!  
  
The End 


End file.
